onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14/Story
The dream world is facing an unprecedented threat, Koi no Sei's pleas for help is becoming weaker and weaker...... Synopsis Call For Help Seimei remembers waking from a dream with a desperate voice calling him for help. He tells Yaobikuni, Kagura and Kohaku about this, also suspecting Chocho may be involved. Hiromasa, who seemed to have recovered, takes interest in this dream and explains that the aristocrats in Kyoto also seemed to be having nightmares lately. Ones of monsters devouring the whole dream Nexus. With the help of Yaobikuni, she brings the group into Seimei’s dream. Nightmare Eater The company arrive at a sinister and gloomy dream in which Seimei admits to himself, had been happening since his encounter of Kuro seimei. Kagura realised that Seimei’s dream was similar to her own nightmares. Chocho in complete distress appears in front of them frantic about monsters devouring the Dream World. A monstrous Yumekui (a spirit that fed on nightmares) appeared surprising Yaobikuni who recognised something about it was different. The Yumekui attacks Seimei. To Hiromasa’s shock, the spirit was still conscious and even multiplied with the power of Seimei’s nightmare. Chocho helps them flee to the Dream Nexus. Deep In The Dream Chocho explains that the Yumekui was a good spirit and helped her eat nightmares but one day discovered a huge dark dream and grew greedy until it could not control itself anymore. The three previous Yumekui appear and surprise attack Seimei. Yaobikuni instructs they destroy the original Yumekui to stop others from spawning. A larger Yumekui appears and tries to absorb the whole group’s nightmares. Hiromasa’s Dream Hiromasa wakes up to Mt Gloom at night. Kagura appears in front of him and calls him “brother” which instantly relieves Hiromasa. She reassures him that they will be together forever, deep inside the dream. Kagura’s Dream Kagura hears her mother’s voice, saying that Kagura was born to be sacrificed. Kagura in panic calls for Seimei. A much deeper voice says that the “fallen one” is destined to return to “darkness”. Seimei’s Dream Seimei witnesses his and Kagura’s past self first meeting each other after their coincidental memory loss. Seimei remembered he planned to go somewhere that he felt drawn to and decided to bring the lost Kagura along. Seimei is flooded with memories of the past Kagura who was shrouded in dark energy and only then he remembered he was an onmyoji. Feeling trapped, Seimei decides to stay in his deep never waking dream until he gets interrupted by Yaobikuni and Chocho, relieved to have found him. Awakening Arriving at the Dream Nexus, Seimei uses Vision to see the fallen Kagura, Hiromasa and Kohaku. Seimei retrieves Kagura from her nightmare and finds himself in front of a relieved and grateful Kagura. Seimei also call Kohaku who immediately wakes up to his master’s call. Kohaku states that he was dreaming of fighting Seimei in his large form for three days and three nights. This did not impress Seimei. Hiromasa still deep in his dream was woken up by Kagura hitting him hardly. He mumbles on about how the rough side of Kagura hadn’t changed before he awoke, which irked her interest. Waving it off, they company travel with Seimei into Dark Seimei’s dream for clues of the Yumekui. A Dark Dream They arrive at a dream similar to Seimei’s nightmare. An enormous Yumekui (now properly introduced) appears in front of them which is suspected as the “original” spirit. Greedily savouring the nightmare, Seimei attacks it. After it’s defeat, a confused plump pink Yumekui appears in the place of the previous Yumekui. He recognises Chocho which delights and relieves her. Kuro Seimei scolds Seimei for entering his nightmare. Kuro Seimei threatens the group that there won’t be a next time. The world shakes warning them that the master of the dream was awakening. After his chilling laughter, Seimei firmly had his point proven that Dark Seimei was the biggest threat to Kyoto.